No Safe Haven/Image Gallery
V4 12 00001.png|Team RNJR united V4 12 00002.png|Nightmarish Grimm coming out of a smokescreen V4 12 00003.png|Ready for battle V4 12 00004.png|Nuckelavee notices Qrow V4 12 00005.png|Ren using his Semblance to hide Jaune and Qrow V4 12 00006.png|Qrow is suddenly awake V4 12 00007.png|Blast off! V4 12 00008.png|A pinned Ruby V4 12 00009.png|Extendable arms are extendable V4 12 00010.png|The leaders charging V4 12 00011.png|Kicking away Jaune V4 12 00012.png|Upgrade revealed V4 12 00013.png|Ruby ready to fire V4 12 00014.png|In the middle of spinning it's arms like a merry-go-round V4 12 00015.png V4 12 00016.png|The spikes grow... V4 12 00017.png|... and the stitches tear apart. V4 12 00018.png V4 12 00019.png|Pinning Ren to the side of a building V4 12 00020.png|Nora protecting an immobilized Ren V4 12 00021.png|Now both are stuck. V4 12 00022.png|Nora smirking over Ren's embarrassment. V4 12 00023.png|Nora's Aura depleted V4 12 00024.png|Ren is no longer calm. V4 12 00025.png V4 12 00026.png|And now Ren's Aura is gone, too. V4 12 00027.png|Ren is not going to back down. V4 12 00028.png|Jaune being the protector V4 12 00029.png|Ruby using her Semblance V4 12 00030.png|Nora stopping Ren from getting himself killed V4 12 00031.png|Ren's memory of Nora V4 12 00032.png|Present-day Nora, with tears in her eyes V4 12 00033.png V4 12 00034.png|Ren has kept his father's dagger. V4 12 00035.png V4 12 00036.png|One arm pinned... V4 12 00037.png|The other arm pinned... V4 12 00038.png|Nora has hammered the head. V4 12 00039.png|Ren finally getting his revenge. V4 12 00040.png|"For all those that you've slain." V4 12 00041.png|"For myself." V4 12 00042.png|The Nuckelavee Grimm dissipates. V4 12 00043.png|Nora has tackled Ren in happiness. V4 12 00044.png|Ruby seeing that Qrow is okay V4 12 00045.png|Mistral airships V4 12 00046.png|Everyone on board Image3472.png Image3473.png V4 12 00047.png|Ren's hand over Nora's V4 12 00048.png|Nora holds Ren's hand V4 12 00049.png V4 12 00050.png|Destination reached V4 12 00051.png|Checking on Qrow V4 12 00052.png|Ruby writing a letter V4 12 00053.png|Weiss leaving V4 12 00054.png|Atlesian airship. V4 C12 shattered moon.png V4 12 00055.png|Blake's box of memories V4 12 00056.png|The photo of Team STRQ V4 12 00057.png|Yang's new outfit V4 12 00058.png|Yang is not the only one with photos of the past. V4 12 00059.png|Zwei!!! V4 12 00060.png V4 12 00061.png V4 12 00062.png|Crocea Mors with Ren's dagger V4 12 00063.png|The rest of RNJR, comforting each other V4 12 00064.png V4 12 00065.png|Weiss looks out to the horizon. V4 12 00066.png|Sun sitting on a couch V4 12 00067.png|Blake holding the symbol of the peaceful White Fang V4 12 00068.png V4 12 00069.png|Yang riding Bumblebee V4 12 00070.png|Oscar is on his way to Haven. V4 12 00071.png V4 12 00072.png|Ilia kneeling before the Albain brothers V4 12 00073.png|Emerald concentrates... V4 12 00074.png|... and creates an illusion of a begging Ruby. V4 12 00075.png|Cinder incinerates the illusion. V4 12 00076.png|A pleased Salem V4 12 00077.png|Ruby's letter V4 12 00078.png|Ozpin's Cane next to Qrow's Sword V4 12 00079.png V4e12 yang and the sign.png V4 12 00080.png|Yang gets to choose: Her mother, or Ruby. V4 12 00081.png|Books, books, and more books V4 12 00082.png V4 12 00083.png|Allegiances are now being questioned... V4 12 00084.png|Qrow sitting at a bar V4 12 00085.png|Oscar meets Qrow. V4 12 00086.png V4 12 00087.png|Oz has his cane back. Category:Image Gallery Category:Volume 4 Category:Episode images Category:No Safe Haven images